Switching it around
by mrf18
Summary: I knew you would do this! I hate you sonny!" Tawni screamed on the top of her lungs. "I hate you too!" Tawni and Sonny are in a huge surprise as the wake to find their stuck in each others body. But this nightmare might have one huge twist.Slight Channy.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know this is kind of boring but it is just a chapter to start the story all off. The next chapter will be even more exciting I promise! **

**Enjoy! **

It was a normal day at So Random. Then again everyday at So Random was not a normal day as some may say. Nico was busy trying to plan a way to sneak into the fro yo machine. The last time they tried they ended up with hospital visits and hot mouths. But Nico was positive this time it would work. Grady was filling his pants with cheese for it had 'run out'. Zora was sleeping in her tomb. She liked taking naps in there before grabbing a bag of microwave popcorn and spying on her castmates. Tawni was re-applying cocoa mocoa cocoa on her lips for the fourth time already well chatting with her reflection. Where was Sonny? She was over at Mackenzie Falls complaining about something Chad did. He, of course, was used to this and continued to do stuff well Sonny ranted on about some thing he did. Sonny finally got back muttering a bunch of stuff under her breath.

Once she snapped back to her rather happy self she looked at Tawni. She noticed something in Tawni's eyes. Tawni was anxious about something!

"Tawni what's wrong?" She asked suspiciously.

"Wha- oh nothing," Tawni replied. It was amazing she had spent four hours in front of the mirror and she still wasn't done.

"Hmm, okay then Marshall says the company delayed the rehearsals. We have to practice till 9 tonight," Sonny said.

"Tell him I can't I have plans," Said Tawni blankly. Sonny immediately catched on.

"Oh my gosh! You like someone!" Sonny yelled.

"No!" She denied. "Okay, it's Nick from teen gladiators." She admitted happily. "So tell Marshall I'll make up the time I missed,"

"Wow you really must like him to make-up time, well I'll be in the prop house," She smiled then walked off. She was so happy to see Tawni with someone other than that slob James. Ugh, he was such a jerk.

She walked into the prop house and turned on the T.V. setting down the notices and reminders on the table.

"Psst, Sonny,"Someone whispered. Sonny looked around confused. "Psst, over here!" Sonny looked up. It was Zora in the vents. She was munching out of a bag of popcorn. "Over here!" She whispered. Sonny got up and walked toward Zora.

"What?" She asked.

"You can't let Tawni go out with Nick," Zora whispered.

"Why? Wait! You were listening?"

"Yes! Anyway, Nick has more breakup records then James does,"Sonny's eyes widened.

"How do you know?"

"When you listen inside a vent you get to know a person, NO GO GO GO!" Zora yelled. As soon as Sonny ran out Zora shut the vent.

"Tawni!" Sonny yelled out of breathe. "You can't go out with Nick tonight!" She yelled.

Tawni chuckled. "Jealous?"

"What? No! He's worse then James,"

Tawni laughed even harder. "Sonny your just jealous because I get a totally cute guy and you get," She laughed even louder, "Chad," She lied on the floor snorting and laughing as hard as she possibly could.

"Tawni! I don't like Chad! Just trust me you can't go out with him!"

"Really and how do you know that?"

"Zora told me,"

"The girl who spends her days in a tomb and in a vent," She giggled.

"Hey! I can hear you!" Zora yelled opening up the vent.

"Sonny I'm going on that date, now help me out and get me some more cocoa mocoa cocoa lipstick," Tawni replied handing her some money.

"Fine don't listen to me! Whoa- it cost 20 bucks for one lipstick?" Sonny said astonished. Tawni nodded then sat back down.

* * *

It was seven o' clock and Sonny was stuck in the studio rehearsing. Nico and Grady moaned. They were missing their favorite show to rehearse theirs.

"Take it from the top!" Marshall said. They all let out a grunt and restarted.

"Welcome to Granny Checker smack down!" Sonny yelled into the microphone putting on a fake smile. "On this side we have Granny N." Sonny pointed to Nico. "And here we have Granny G.!" She yelled. "Let's get to the game," The referee a.k.a Zora blew her whistle.

It went on like this for two hours until they were finally dismissed. Sonny sighed and walked to her dressing room. She was ready to back up and go home and take a nice nap. The door opened behind her. She turned around. It was a teen gladiator.

"Oh, I didn't know Tawni had any friends here," He replied nervously.

"Cut it out, I know your heartbreak scheme," Sonny scowled.

"Oh you do now? Tawni doesn't," He chuckled. It made Sonny flinch.

"Well if you don't mind I'll just be leaving," She said grabbing her bag.

"Your hard to get, I like it," The next thing Sonny knew she was being kissed by him. She pushed him off only to find Tawni standing at the door.

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Next chapter will be out soon if I get enough reviews!**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**In Sonny's defense (and mine) she didn't want to kiss Nick, Nick just kissed her and she pushed him off to see Tawni their. Sorry for some grammar mistakes and OOCness. **

"I knew you would do this!" Tawni yelled.

"Tawni I-" But before she could finish Tawni ran out. "Jerk," She said pushing him out of the way.

"Tawni I didn't kiss him! He kissed me!" Sonny claimed. Tawni rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right!" She yelled. Her eyes were full of hatred and sadness."I really liked him and you ruined it! You did this with Hayden too!" Tawni screamed then stomped off.

"For the last time it was the kiss kam! And I warned you he was a jerk!"

"I can't beleive you would do this," She said, now calmed but voiced a mixture of both sadness and agryness. Sonny sighed. She never saw Tawni like this. Sure she pouted and pretended to cry, but now she was sure she was about to see tears. This made Sonny want to cry.

"I'm sorry," Sonny apologized, " I told you he was a jerk," She said then immediately wished she hadn't.

"He's the jerk? YOU"RE THE JERK! I come in to see my so called friend smooching on my date!" Tawni screamed then ran off again. Almost to the door Sonny caught her.

"Tawni, I'm sorry," Sonny apologized again. For once Tawni had called her a friend and it wasn't a nice way.

"No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I got stuck with some stupid farm girl!"

"What? Is that what you think of me?! It's not easy being stuck with a girl who can't go two seconds without going psycho," Sonny scowled back.

"I hate you!" Tawni yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I hate you too," She mumbled under her breathe as Tawni walked of. It felt horrible to see Tawni scream at her but Sonny was furious with her. Stupid farm girl? Did Tawni actually think that? Ugh, she didn't mean what she said to Tawni but, Uh! She had just made her so mad! Sonny stomped her way home. Before her mom could ask what was wrong she walked to her room. She didn't want to talk about it.

Tawni on the other hand was getting advice from her mom.

"I told you not to trust farm girls, the second I saw their home, uck," She stated. "I knew that would happen,"

Sonny combed her hair and pushed it up into a pony. She set up her bed. She always punched her pillow 3 times to fluff it up and bent back the sheets. Flipping off her shoes she slowly fell into sleep.

The sun shun into Sonny's room in the morning. She yawned and got up. Something was different. She shrugged and walked to the kitchen. Their was a pink note on the fridge.

"Sorry I had to leave early for work today, theirs some leftover pancakes in the fridge for breakfast,

P.S. Rehearsal is today at 12:00

Love,

Mom" She read silently aloud. She heated up the chocolate chip pancakes with the microwave. Once she was done she changed into her clothes.

"What the-" She muttered under her breath. For some reason most of her clothes didn't fit. She finally found a nice little dress that fit perfectly. Well, almost perfectly. She took out her pony and combed her hair. Once it was 10:30 she walked to the studio. Hollywood was such a loud place. Wisconsin was nice and peaceful and in the morning you could go out and star out at the sky. No noise, no hunks, and especially not the blinding lights. For some reason she was craving lobster, but unfortunately the only people who got that were the Mackenzie Falls snobs. She sighed as they scooped up the slop and splatted it on her plate. She mushed it around with her spork and stared at it with disgusted eyes.

"Don't play with it eat it!" The cafeteria lady yelled at her. She glared at it then scooped a little bit up and plopped it in her mouth.

"It taste like dirty socks," She gagged then spit it out on her plate.

"Well if you don't appreciate my cooking you can go," The lady said. She got up and threw her plate away and walked off to her dressing room. She walked in. Something wasn't right. That's it! Tawni wasn't there staring at herself.

"Zora have you seen Tawni?" Sonny asked.

"How'd you know I was here?" Zora asked pulling the vent door open.

"I could smell your beef jerky from down here," She answered.

"Anyway what did you say?" Zora was confused. Did she just ask where was Tawni?

"Have you seen Tawni?" Sonny asked.

"Actually I have," Zora giggled then closed the vent. She was sure she was going bazonkers.

"That's strange, even for her," Sonny said to herself. Sonny set her bag down and looked around. It was actually quit in her bedroom. She cautiously sat down and relaxed. She closed her eyes until she heard the words: "So Random cast members to the set, So Random cast members to the set,". She got changed and went down to the set.

"Tawni what are you doing your not in this sketch,"

"Tawni? What are you talking about?" She asked nervously. She ran to the nearest mirror and gasped.

Their was Tawni in the mirror.

**Sorry for the lack of detail in this one. Okay!**

**Review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Goodbye

This is a VERY important author note.

I'm quitting fanfiction.

For one, I haven't logged in in months, and two, I've practically lost all of the chapters that I was working on or finished with with my stories.

I don't know, I just really lost my interest in fanfiction. I miss when I would get on the computer and immediatly log on and chat in the forums or check my reviews.

I want to thank all of my reviewers, because even though, I reread now, some of my stories were truly horrible, you still said you liked them.

A BIG thanks to Cywiz and KJ-Vampires-RBBs or as I remember her Chlavisfan4ever. These two people have reviewed on ALOT of my stories, and have even become some of my friends. Thanks for your support guys! :) (Also, there stories are good too, I sugest reading them!)

Also, all of my stories will be in the box. This means they will be up for someone to take, and continue on since I will no longer myself. I will be having ONE more author note (possibly two) to let you know who the stories will be taken upon.

If this sounds interesting to you, or you would like one of my stories please mail me.

Please follow the rules, though, for all of my stories. You can see the rules on my profile. For any questions mail me too.

Maybe some day I'll come back, and if none of my stories have been taken by then I'll continue. I have written one last chapter for some of my stories to give a hint on where I want it to be going.

You can always find me on other sites. I'm on Take180 as Mrf18, and neopets on McKennarf. I'm also on a BUNCH of other sites. Search hard, and you'll recognize me! :)

Bye once again fanfiction! Miss you all!

~McKenna


End file.
